


Of Cowboys And Men

by fluffy_teddybear



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1850s, Cowboys, Fluff, Horses, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of alcohol, Other, Stargazing, Wild West AU, Will contain later, and probably angst at some point, now contains, they meet in the US here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_teddybear/pseuds/fluffy_teddybear
Summary: Aziraphale meets Crowley in the not-very-civilised parts of the US during the ages of the Wild West. When Crowley’s attempt at tempation and corruption suddenly goes awry, Aziraphale and him must try to flee the state and escape from the law.





	1. Chapter 1

A blond tuft of hair flew across his forehead as the wind softly carried the soft sounds of his harmonica. He’d been sitting there all morning, letting his eyes feast on the sunrise before him, a gradient of various shades of orange painted across the sky. As he gazed across the expanse of plains that stretched out to touch the horizon, Aziraphale thought he rather enjoyed dawns such as these. He admired a herd of wild horses grazing along them, ears fluttering around to listen out for any nearby danger.

Aziraphale rested against a lonesome tree, his back touching the bark with his legs long before him. He could hear his horse right beside him as it nibbled on a pile of hay the angel had laid before him. It was a miracle the animal had allowed it at all, as it had been given the lovely nickname of ‘demon bastard’ by its previous owner. Aziraphale had gotten the Percheron off of a disgruntled farmer near the coast in the east. He had been looking for a steed since his old mule had given up on him and ran off as he was asleep on a summer’s night.

He had noticed the horse as he strolled by an old farmhouse, where a man stood yanking on a draft’s lead as it was giving him hell. The creature had seemed incredibly angry at being torn away from the pasture it had been lazing around in. Aziraphale had immediately grown a soft spot for the beast, as he approached the pair to give the farmer a hand. The angel had immediately been offered the creature, being told how rough the man’s days had become ever since he’d bought it off a relieved stablehand. The man had seemed overjoyed the moment Aziraphale had given him one dollar in exchange for the Percheron, and had shook the angel’s hand while thanking him for what apparently was the best day of his life. 

He’d returned to a small town north of the farm with the blue roan in tow. The horse in question had grown quiet the moment Aziraphale had left with it. Angels, or at least most of them, often tended to have that effect on animals. When Aziraphale had entered a hotel to find himself accommodations to stay the night in, he had heard the noise of a man loudly cursing at Aziraphale’s horse to ‘keep his goddamn hooves off his horse’. That night the same horse had swiftly been ushered off to a pole behind the hotel, a place where no other equines ran the risk of running the same fate. Finding a forgotten ribbon on top of the night table next to the bed, he’d tied it into his draft horse’s forelock in a tight bow. There he had formally christened the animal as ‘Bowie’.

Now the Percheron munched on lazily as his owner leaned against the tree, his mind far away from current reality. As a particular rough blow of the wind rustled the leaves of the branches above the angel, Aziraphale was brought out of his resting state of mind. He’d long since left the harmonica on top of an upside down book on his lap, having tucked his face under his hat to protect it from the sun starting to blaze above the horizon. He took the hat in his hand, using the other one to lay aside the book and harmonica and pushing himself upward from his seat. Brushing the dust off his pants, he shoved his belongings into the saddlebags of the saddle that rested on the ground. Throwing it over Bowie’s back after putting his bridle on, he checked around for any left over items. Then he mounted the horse, turning it in the direction of a nearby road hidden away behind a treeline.

When he reached a town called Harrow’s Pass, he made sure to leave his Bowie somewhere far away and out of reach of other horses. Patting him on the neck, he muttered sweet words to the stallion before stepping away, trudging off in the direction of the town saloon. He entered the noisy building, rumbling laughter and muttered conversations filling the room with a pleasant atmosphere. Aziraphale took a once over of the room, noting the presence of a grey-haired man sitting alone at the bar. The angel approached him casually, waving his hand at the bartender for a glass of whiskey. It wasn’t his preferred poison, but when you find yourself in a town as dry as a Nevada desert, you couldn’t be very picky.

The older man beside Aziraphale peered from under his hat towards the angel.

‘You got the money?’ The man had a gruff, rumbling voice. It sounded as if his beard stretched down into his throat.

Aziraphale nodded once, reaching inside one of his pockets to reveal a bag. He opened it and discreetly showed its contents to the man, who acknowledged the payment with a brief nod of his own. He took out a gold ring from his pocket, pushing it across the bar to Aziraphale.

‘It’s all I’ve got left. I hope it brings you luck, in a way. Not that it ever gave me any’, he muttered, accepting the bag that was thrust his way before swiftly hiding it away in his vest.

‘May you have a pleasant trip on your way home, sir,’ Aziraphale wished him. He took the ring from the counter, sweeping across it with a gaze and hiding it away in his pocket. He bade his farewells, and left the establishment with a subtle spring in his step. As soon as he had untied Bowie and climbed onto his back, the man he had just made a deal with came bursting out of the doors.

‘Sir! You must’ve made a mistake, this is far too much!’ the man whispered harshly the moment he had reached Aziraphale on his horse. He stood beside Bowie as the stallion side-eyed him, daring him to make one wrong move.

Aziraphale simply smiled at him, assuring him he knew exactly what the ring was worth. The fact that it mainly had to do with what the deal would bring to the man’s future he had left out, not deeming it important.

‘Let me give you something more than just that old thing, please. I couldn’t bear to let you walk away without being repaid properly for your kindness.’

Aziraphale’s face softened at that, finally giving in to his proposition. The man pointed in the direction of his house. ‘It’s not far from here, just behind the hill there.’ If you looked closely, you could see the curl of a thin smoke trail coming from presumably a chimney.

He tipped his hat toward the man on the ground, promising to return the next day with a beaming smile. Together with Bowie he took off for the northern end of the town, heading into the treeline to find a place to observe the nightfall beside a crackling campfire.

The next day, he was awoken by chirping of birds and a beam of sunlight peeking through the leaves of the trees around the camp he’d set up the previous night. He readied himself for the day and returned to the town, this time steering his horse toward the hill instead of joining the bustling flurry of people meandering down the main road. As he left the crowd behind him, he was able to hear the soft pitter patter of a squirrel barreling in front of him, just swift enough to avoid the heavy feet of the horse. The black creature came to a halt behind a patch of wild oregano, making curious eye contact with the angel atop the draft horse. He gave it a knowing smile, egging Bowie on to a trot.

The man he’d met earlier was in the fields in front of a small cottage, a woman sat on a rocking chair with a young boy on her lap on the raised porch of the house. The older man jumped up as soon as the telltale clacking of hooves reached the pebbled road leading up to the house.

Aziraphale gave him a nod in greeting, swinging a leg over Bowie’s back as soon as he stood in front of the gate of the field the man was currently ploughing in. The lady on the porch shushed her child as he pointed at the angel, whispering a question at his mother.

‘Was starting to fear ye wouldn’t show up, sir.’ The man wiped the sweat off his forehead with a sweep of the back of his hand, abandoning the work he was busy with. He stepped towards the gate, his face contorting into a tired but sincere grin. 

He moved through the gate, motioning for Aziraphale to follow him. ‘It’s just inside,’ he said as the pair climbed up the stairs of the front porch, Aziraphale giving a smile and a wave at the young boy curled up with the woman. The woman nodded back at him, a relaxed feeling coming over her as she studied the man before deeming him trustworthy.

The man hurried inside, Aziraphale standing in the room as the other knelt beside a cupboard. After a minute of searching and pulling out objects in the way of his view, he retrieved a silver wristband dotted with emeralds. He stepped toward Aziraphale, holding it out to him in offering.

‘It’s not much, but I couldn’t just let ye give me that money for an old ring.’

‘Oh, dear man, this is far more than you could’ve given me.’ Aziraphale said, though not rejecting the offer as he softly took it in his hands, studying the glint the gemstones gave off. He knew the man would not let him go without a proper thank you, as to say. It would be far easier to simply politely accept the offer. It reminded him of a certain past someone.

‘I’ll show you back, sir.’ The man waved his hand at the door before stepping back outside and holding it open for the angel. Aziraphale nodded at him in thanks, walking down the stairs to head for his horse. Before he got any further, a soft voice called back to him.

‘I’m sorry, sir, but could you spare me a moment?’ The lady had gotten up from the chair, her son having run off somewhere to go play chase with a flock of birds nearby. She approached Aziraphale, but as she grew closer the angel noticed a rather desperate look in her eyes. 

‘We’ve been having this.. problem since a couple of days ago.’ Aziraphale frowned, his forehead creased with lines. ‘There’s this band of outlaws who’ve been pestering us ever since they settled down nearby. I’ve got to look out for my son here, and my father is getting far too old for any business of this kind, no matter how many times he’ll try to convince you he’s not.’

Aziraphale maintained eye contact with the young lady, the cogs in his mind turning. ‘I’ll try and see what I can do,’ he promised her. She thanked him profusely and pointed him in the right direction before wishing him well on his journey. The angel assured her it was no trouble, and that he would bring back news when it was over and done with before hopping on his horse and departing.

A few hours had passed since midday before the angel turned Bowie in the direction of the place the gang was occupying, having taken his time to sit down before he left and enjoy a nice, meaty stew for lunch. He’d caught a rabbit or two earlier that day and, having been taught how to properly prepare them by a few past friends, fused them into a heavenly stew complemented by local herbs and vegetables. With how uncivilised and rough these plains were, nature had retained her course and filled the fields with them. 

He could hear the only just audible murmur of conversation as he neared their campsite. He found himself coming upon a clearing within a woodland. He soon came to a halt, turning Bowie into a sideways stance to get a better view of the group.

‘What d’ye think you’re doing here?’ A man, presumably the one in charge came forward, an accusing expression falling over his face. There were four or five other men behind him, each standing up with their hand resting on their belt, ready to grab their guns. ‘Run along now, partner.’

‘Oh, er, I mean no harm, gentlemen,’ Aziraphale called out, letting go of the reins to momentarily hold his hands up, palms forward to show he was not armed. Visibly, at least. He wasn’t stupid enough to show up without a knife down his sleeve and a handgun inside his coat. You never knew what to expect with these folks, he reasoned.

There was a moment of silence, before it was broken by the man who’d closed in on Aziraphale. ‘Ye hearing this bastard?’ He turned back toward the group, giving them a mocking look whilst pointing at the angel behind him. The others laughed

‘Oh please,’ Aziraphale muttered, narrowing his eyes at the man in annoyance. He’d met this specific sort of man before, feeling they were just as insufferable as the example in front of him.

‘I’m just here to politely ask you to leave the poor family alone now.’

‘What in God’s name are you talking about?’ The man twisted back towards the angel, his face becoming thunderous. He widened his stance and stood up straighter to make himself look bigger.

‘Now don’t play dumb with me here, you know exactly what this is about,’ Aziraphale bounced back, frowning at him as he tightened his hold on the reins. Bowie threw his head back as he noticed the serious atmosphere settling over the standoff, moving back and forth in place.

Aziraphale considered using a miracle to make the men more compliant and easier to deal with. He didn’t like having to cloud people’s minds to reach his goal, and as such only really used miracles in more extreme situations, but in this case he didn’t find the trouble worth the headache. He was about to influence the group with a simple gesture and a snap of his fingers before being interrupted by the rustling of nearby bushes and a low chuckle. A figure started to emerge from the shrubbery, his clothes dark and layered. Aziraphale wondered how he survived the heat.

‘What have we got here? Thought you could hide from the law, now did you?’ The man swaggered closer to the group, swaying this way and that in a very relaxed gait.

The leader’s face slacked, turning his stance to focus on the approaching man. ‘What in the goddamn-‘

As soon as the figure halted and took off his hat to show his face in the sunlight, Aziraphale’s eyebrows raised together with the corners of his mouth, curling into an astonished but relieved smile. ‘Crowley?’


	2. Chapter 2

The sun blasted harshly that day, the winds only just strong enough to rustle the blades of grass. The sky had been cloudless so far, leaving the sun to beat relentlessly onto its subjects down on earth. Only a flock of birds marred the vast blue canvas, screeching loudly as they flew overhead of what appeared to be a standoff of sorts. One that had only just welcomed a new participant.

The stranger had been momentarily been surprised when he had heard a familiar voice attempting to dissuade a posse of criminals from harassing some family nearby. He’d caught himself just as quickly and marched on toward the clearing, announcing his presence as soon as he reached the treeline. Here he stood now, in front of said outlaws, and one angel on top of a very intimidating steed, in a pose far more casual than appropriate for the situation. He took the time the gang was wasting with gaping dumbfoundedly at the demon’s entrance, and used it to greet the angel he’d been longing to see since their last meeting. 

‘Hello Aziraphale.’ Crowley gave him a curt nod, as the angel swept over him with a quick glance. A scandalised look overcame Aziraphale’s face, making him shift in the saddle.

‘Whatever are you wearing?’ he eventually wrangled out, his voice coming out rather strangely. He stared at the demon’s garments, completely dressed in a fashionable black. Even more so, the shirt he wore underneath a black frock coat and vest revealed to be an even darker paisley. He’d topped it off with a, you guessed it, black hat. He had on a pair of what one would describe as unfashionable sunglasses. It was a miracle he’d been able to find some in a remote place like this.

‘Oh, you know, ‘was a shipment all the way from Manchester. First time they used black, y’see, thought ‘Why not?’ and here we are.’ Crowley shrugged, turning his body to face the group of confused men. He made a simple gesture with his hands and snapped his fingers, after which their hands and feet had become tied together with rope. Some of them fell over on the spot, others remained as still as they could be. They made for a rather comedic scene, every single one of them petrified to the bone. A single tongue click could be heard. 

‘In this weather? You must be incredibly hot!’ Aziraphale gave the men a pitying shake of his head before turning his attention back on the demon on the ground beside him. He pinched his eyebrows together as he inspected Crowley more intensively, the smallest hint of a tongue peeking out of his mouth before sweeping back in. 

‘Mmnh, you don’t know the half of it,’ Crowley mumbled in response, raising an eyebrow at the angel’s expressions. He tipped his hat forward slightly, in an attempt to keep the sun out of his eyes as he held his face raised to look Aziraphale in the eye. You could hear strangled sounds of bewilderment in the background. Thinking about it, the demon had probably thrown in a gag or two when he’d bound the lads for those who he knew needed it.

‘Besides, you get used to it after a couple years in Hell,’ he added in afterthought, a pensive look crossing his face. Eventually he turned his head back in the direction of whence he came, using his fingers to give a sharp whistle. After a moment, the shrubbery gave way to a black horse trotting forward with its ears perked forward. Crowley had chosen a sabino coloured Arabian for a travelling companion, simply for its speed and stamina, and had called him Bentley. Hell required all its demons rode on giant, black steeds. Crowley digressed, and had instead decided on a smaller, not entirely black steed. He had, of course, received a gleaming smile from Beelzebub during a visit for one of his famous presentations, after which they had received an unmarked Post-it note on their desk with the words ‘BITE ME’ in black marker.

The creature neared the pair, its white face turning this way and that to inspect the surroundings. Crowley approached the left side of his horse, grabbing a heap of rope hanging off the side of the saddle. He left his companions standing there as he swiftly swaggered over to the bunch of men wiggling around on the floor, probably in a desperate attempt to free themselves somehow. Instead, the demon grabbed each one of them to give them a quick pat down to remove any weapons before pulling them upwards, loosening the bindings on their feet enough to walk and tying the gang together one by one with the rope he held on hand. When they had all been properly hitched together, he tugged them along with the end of the rope. They formed a conga line of sorts as they shuffled behind Crowley on his way toward his horse. 

‘I’ve got somewhere to be with these lads, d’you care to join me?’ He held the rope in his left hand as he mounted, turning briefly towards Aziraphale. 

‘Well, I- I’d only be there to thwart any attempts at evildoing, wouldn’t I?’ Aziraphale suggested, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself than the demon. And if anything, you never knew who else was listening.

‘Of course, of course!’ Crowley reassured him, waving his hand in the air.

Then, Aziraphale and Crowley went on their way, the demon leading the group of outlaws and the angel following up from behind. The journey was relatively silent, with the occasional muffled curse followed by an annoyed ‘shut up’ from their escort. They eventually arrived at a nearby town. It was bigger than your usual ‘single strip of road with sad excuses for buildings’ stereotype. The group was welcomed by a large wooden board looming over the road, portraying the name of the town called ‘Armadillo’. 

‘Charming little place, isn’t it?’ the demon sniggered at Aziraphale as he dismounted before leading the chain towards the front of the building they had tied their horses to. The dusty old floor planks creaked under their boots as they entered the dingy-looking sheriff’s office-and-jail in one. The sheriff stood up straight the moment the door flew open, a pair of peculiar gentlemen stepping through the doorway immediately followed by the group of men he had put up for wanted only a few days ago. 

‘These the ones you were looking for?’ Crowley asked, dragging the man at the front of the line forward to show him to the sheriff, the latter still trying to get over the initial shock. He had difficulty forming a proper sentence, instead nodding his head twice while muttering: ‘Er, yes, yes, exactly the ones.’

‘Money’s on the desk,’ the lawman pointed out before stalking over to the line, grabbing ahold of the nearest criminal. He tugged them forward to the back of the room where two large jail cells took up the corners.

Crowley strode over to said desk, pocketing the wad of cash and leading Aziraphale back out of the building. He gave the sheriff a ‘Thanks, law human,’ before stepping out the door himself. 

‘What in heaven’s sake are you here for?’ Aziraphale asked the moment they were both outside, walking until he stood by Bowie. He climbed on top of his back after unhitching him, directing the horse to face the road behind them.

‘Nn, just wanted to see what the big deal was, really. Everyone going on and on about the United States and how great ‘n free it’s supposed to be,’ Crowley answered, approaching his own horse before hopping on as well.

‘What’re you doing here anyway?’ He steered Bentley in the direction of the entrance, turning his head toward Aziraphale. His voice had an interested tone to it, though it didn’t sound accusing.

‘Upstairs said things were getting a bit rowdy over here, and we’re already so understaffed as it is. Said it’d be better if I went.’ The angel shrugged at his companion, moving alongside Crowley at an even pace. The horses trudged on lazily, it being too hot to put more effort into their strides.

‘You? Hasn’t your lot got anyone else to pester?’ he inquired, readjusting the sunglasses on his face. His expression was unbelieving. Crowley didn’t know why Heaven had it out for Aziraphale like that. Everyone knew nowadays that the South wasn’t a proper place for anyone civilised, let alone an angel.

‘It is not my duty to question, Crowley.’

That had made the demon scoff, not so much at Aziraphale’s reminder as at Heaven itself. May the blessed be damned with their list of what’s and whatnot’s that angels should be doing. One wrong look, and off you went, tumbling down the stairs and into a slide leading straight down into a pool of sulfur. You could describe it as a warm welcome from Satan himself. In a way, it was.

‘What were you doing with those sad excuses for humans anyway?’ He asked Aziraphale, perturbed by how the angel had gotten himself into that situation. He looked ahead to the seemingly never ending road in front of them with the blazing sun at the end that was starting to set. Time had passed faster than he’d expected. Probably best if they stopped on the side between the trees somewhere to set up camp.

‘I was doing a simple favor for a family they were bothering. It’s not like I expected you to turn up!’ Aziraphale spoke up, leading the way past the underbrush in front of a treeline, careful of any obstructions on the ground. He thought about the times he had come across the demon throughout time, and wondered about the occurrences where he had in fact expected him to turn up. Not that he had ever voiced such thoughts, and he certainly wasn’t planning on doing so anytime soon. His mind drifted off when a low hanging branch nearly hit him in the face, making him return to reality once more.

‘Whatever are you doing on the side of the law as a demon? Aren’t you supposed to be the ones breaking the rules?’ the angel inquired after a long stretch in comfortable silence, the pair breaking off of the road to settle down near a grove of trees beside a pond. Crickets could be heard in the distance as it was getting dark, the sun finally putting itself to rest as it gave way for the moon to brighten the sky beside millions of stars.

‘Technically, yes, but I’m trying something new here, you see.’ They had come to a stop and got off their horses. Crowley grabbed the rolled up mat from behind his saddle, and searched through his saddlebags for supplies to prepare setting up a campfire. He dropped the roll on the ground, stretching it out to make for a bed to sleep on and miracled himself a pillow. Even as a demon, he found he had some basic need for comfort. That had received him a proper look from Aziraphale, to which he replied with an innocent raise of his eyebrows.

‘Oh?’

‘My lot insisted I do some more ‘serious’ tempting. I wanted to see if corruption was something up my lane,’ Crowley shrugged, stepping around the perimeter of their set up, searching for short, dry twigs to keep the fire burning. ‘I had a run in with a local general, offered him some money. Or- well, I might’ve waved a wad of bills or two in his face too, but it did the trick.’

The angel turned away from setting up his own bedroll to inspect the demon’s handiwork for himself. He deemed it acceptable with a soft smile, before settling down on the mat and watching as Crowley made work of the wood to create a fire. 

Night had fallen quickly as they laid on their makeshift beds just beside a crackling fire. It spit out bits and pieces of flames every now and then, dots lighting up above the fire like tiny fireflies before disappearing just as swiftly as they came. There was a comfortable silence hanging over them as they gazed upwards to the star-filled night sky above them. Every now and then you could hear the noises of Crowley munching on his half-eaten skewer, the demon pulling bits of meat off, with his other arm plopped under his head to support himself. 

‘Y’know,’ the demon spoke between bites, ‘I never intended for Plu-Pluto to be so small. I just, I don’t know, ran out of planet-making stuff.’ He might’ve had half a bottle, or a little bit more, of that whiskey stuff they had in the general store he walked in before leaving for the gang roundup. 

‘Why didn’t you just take some off the other ones, like, like Jupiter? Great big bugger that one too, yes.’ Aziraphale resolutely nodded to himself, eyes focused on one particularly bright twinkle above him. He wondered what it was called, and vaguely recalled Crowley telling him about a star called Serious. Strange thing to call a star, he thought.

‘I can’t just- just take from another planet!’ Crowley turned his face to Aziraphale, disturbed by the mere suggestion. ‘Imagine if I went and, and took a bit of you to make someone else a bit bigger. You don’t do that!’

‘Ww- well it’s not like I haven’t got some to share,’ Aziraphale mumbled, peeking down at his belly as he patted it with his hands. Thinking about it, Aziraphale had probably finished the other half, or halves, of Crowley’s bottles.

Crowley muttered something unintelligible before turning back to the stars above them. He imagined that they formed some sort of blanket over the world. The stars waved at him and the moon smiled. Crowley’s face glazed over into a drunken happy state, he even lifted a hand to wave back at those lovely little sparks. It didn’t take long before he closed his eyes in relaxed bliss and drifted off into a land of clouds and sunshine, the angel not far behind him, though not before having a pillow of his own miraculously appear underneath his head.

The following morning they were awoken by a very rude bird in the tree closest to their campsite. Its voice was the shrillest the both of them had heard in centuries, and the creature seemed determined to announce its presence to anyone and everyone in the nearby surroundings.

As if that weren’t enough, and God thought Crowley hadn’t suffered through enough since his Creation, the demon received a wet mouthed kiss right on his forehead. He felt two lips slobbering all over his face and he jumped up out of the relaxed recline he’d been asleep in. 

‘Hngk?’ He felt confused and oddly betrayed at the sudden awakening, before realising the offending criminal had been Bentley. His horse had deemed it appropriate to awaken a demon by rubbing his mouth all over his face, right after having a refreshing drink over at the pond beside the camp. 

Aziraphale was already sitting up on his own bedroll, a soft though joyful expression on his face as he witnessed Bentley fulfill his mission determinedly. The demon gave him an accusing look, being met by a guilty one of Aziraphale.

They got themselves ready and packed their bedrolls back up. Aziraphale took it upon him to saddle the horses as Crowley stomped out the last flickers of life from the fire he had set the previous night.

‘I’m afraid I’ll have to leave you now, Aziraphale. Got business down south, some generals expecting me to turn up,’ he explained while moving over to where the angel was waiting with their respective steeds. 

‘Ah, yes, I see. Perhaps our paths will cross again soon, hm?’ Aziraphale did his best to keep the disappointment out of his voice, yet his tone betraying a hint of hope. Crowley was already up in the saddle, softening as he took in the angel below on the ground. ‘Of course, angel. Before you know it.’

Aziraphale watched as his companion trotted off and down the road they had come from. A lone thought crossed his mind, before he swiftly shook it off again as he mounted onto Bowie. The horse had remained surprisingly calm throughout the night with Crowley, wandering yet never straying too far off from the pair. The angel took the path towards a bigger settlement, practically a city by now, to perform a miracle and blessing or two. He wondered about the demon and their little sweet meetings, wishing for the swift arrival of their next rendezvous. Little did he know, their paths would cross again far, far too soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d very much like to thank Pearl09 for beta’ing this jumble of words. I hope you enjoyed reading this little thing, I’ll do my best to get the next couple of chapters ready soon!
> 
> You can follow me on fluffy-teddybear on tumblr, feel free to let me know what you think!


End file.
